


Ineffables in Cocullo [fanart]

by Aiwasensei



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Rome, Fanart, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, Historical References, Male Aziraphale (Good Omens), Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiwasensei/pseuds/Aiwasensei
Summary: Crowley is being a show-off and accidentally starts an ancient tradition.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	Ineffables in Cocullo [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerofspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/gifts).



'You are shameless, Crawly'

'And you are just jealous, Angel'

\-------

^^^ this is the best I can do when it comes to writing^^^

Happy Holidays Summer!!!!!


End file.
